


Abbey Alley

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abbey looks up to his bigger brothers, Angst and Feels, Atleast I try to type out the feels, But can't be like them, Cute and Kind Abbey, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For my own demonic reasons, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I like to draw, Main char is reincarnated, Multi, OC is reincarnated, Reincarnation, Skeletons, The feels maybe?, Turning into a skeleton, how to tag?, oh yeah, what other tags should I add?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: At first, I was just a regular human. I could look into the mirror and say, "This is me. I have a purpose." And not be unsure. But now, after having been burned alive by a gang for sticking up for a little kid with a blue and purple striped sweater who was called a "Mage," I was reincarnated into the world of UNDERTALE as a giggly, cute, and powerful skeleton baby.Now I look into the mirror saying, "What the fuck is my purpose?"





	1. Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my first official fic, idk. Depends when I post it. I might show the official drawing of Abbey, but no guarantees.

~~"Leave them alone! They're just a kid!"~~

 

~~"HAH! Look who is trying to play the hero? DIE!!!"~~

 

~~Painful screams follow shortly after as the blue and purple striped child runs away from them.~~

 

* * *

 

I start crying, waking up from the ~~memory~~ nightmare.

 

"WAAAH! WAAAAAAH!!!!" Being unable to see and eyelids forced to stay closed **(due to being a newborn)**  scared the child even more.

 

A tall skeleton runs in at the crying, startled at the sound.

 

"Oh my! Child it is quite alright. Please calm down!" The skeleton picks up the skeleton baby, me, swaying the child from left to right gently, soothing them carefully and skillfully.

 

After about 10 minutes, the baby skeleton finally calms down enough to just be sniffling and quietly sobbing. "m-mmmm.." The baby hums, satisfied to be cradled by the mystery soothing voice. With the exhaustion that comes after crying from a nightmare, they gladly fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

The skeleton (him lets just call it him.) baby wakes up slowly, hearing yelling from a slightly deep (still sounds young, like 10) voice and another voice that he can't seem to understand.

 

"i don't care if i wake the baby up! he shouldn't even be here in the first place! why bring him into a world like this?! where we are trapped until the barrier is destroyed?"

 

The voice he can't understand yells back, same one that takes care of him, and has assumingly just brought him to his new home, the slight deep voiced child catching sight of him and them talking over his head (they were talking in the different language so he couldn't understand them) about something. They both noticed him yawning a ton so the first voice he heard in his life brought him upstairs into a soft crib so they could talk without waking them up. That plan seemed to have failed though, as they starting yelling.

 

Enough explaining the past, lets explain what is happening right now. The 3 day old skeleton starts crying since there was this pain in their nonexistent stomach. The two downstairs hear the crying and one of them rush up the stairs while the other suddenly appears by his crib side, not that he can see that.. his eyelids still have yet to open, not developed enough to KNOW how to, and that seeing was a thing. He started crying louder, startled by the feeling a presence of someone to his right- trying to convince the mysterious presence to feed him.

 

He feels a hand carefully start petting his skull, making him blush a forest green. Physical attention (other than the cradling the other voice, presumably his father, had done) was a whole new ball game for him. He grabs the bony presence's fingers, bringing them to his teeth to nibble on. The stranger growls- which sounds unhappy. (He now knows this person is a skeleton just like his father) "dad! did you feed him!?" 

 

' _Feed? What is feed? Will it make this pain go away? Please let it leave!_ ' As if reading their thoughts, the bony hand he was nibbling on was replaced by what is a baby bottle filled with purple magic, to help his ~~condition~~ hunger. He suckles happily on it, smiling without even realizing that there were two skeletons watching him with a fond smile on each.

 

"heh. okay. i can forgive you this time, dad. but try not to make me a third brother. you hardly are around to take care of us later. and we don't need another kid born trapped underground, do we, dad?"

 

"No. We do not, Sans." They were both speaking english now. Once the baby finished up the baby bottle, it let go of it and let out a giggle.

 

The skeleton Sans picks him up with a soft smile, and the baby feels.. protected. Loved. Cared for. ' ~~ _In his past life he never felt loved._~~ '

He lets out another giggle, grabbing in the air hoping to successfully grab something. Suddenly, he ends up grabbing a bony finger. His face turns into one of confusion, but soon turns back into another giggle as he squeezes the finger of his dad. "Ah lub yu! <3~" The both other skeletons gasp.

 

"He's not supposed to be able to talk yet!" They both stare at the baby in shock, unable to do anything else.

 

"Ah! Lub! Yu!" It says with determination. If he could open his bone lids right now, he would have the eye lights of determination.

 

"heh.. love ya too kiddo."

 

"Yes, we love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

**_Time skip~_ **

 

4 days later, the baby was going to open their eyes for the first time. The three skeletons watch the baby eagerly, all encouraging him to open his "beautiful eyes" and show them what his eye lights will be like.

 

He struggles, trying his best to show them his eye lights. He doesn't wish to disappoint his new family. 

 

"C'MON ABBEY, YOU CAN DO IT!" The 5 year old Great Papyrus encourages. 

 

"Yes, please open those precious eyes for us!"

 

Moments pass. They start thinking that he is not ready to open his eyes yet until finally, slowly, he opens his eyes. The black pits reveal two very soft-looking green eye lights that act as pupils. The first thing he sees is the three skeletons. The middle one, Sans he believes, has a round skull and two white eyelights. He is wearing a blue hoodie, and is carrying the baby right now. Then there is Papyrus. He has stars for eyes right now, but he believes it is just temporary. Papyrus has a more humane skull, wears a red scarf way too big for him, and a orange sweater. The final skeleton, his dad, has a oval-shaped skull. Gaster wore a lavender turtleneck, a lab coat, and a smile.

 

Last but not least, when he looked down, he was wrapped in a dark blue and lime green scarf. Abbey (apparently that was his new name) looks back up, scanning their faces. They start looking concerned, so Abbey did the only thing he could do. He starts giggling, letting his face morph into pure joy.

 

"Hehehe!! I lub yu guyz!' All three gasp, with them getting their own unique blushes.

 

"O-Oh my... we love you too.." The other two nod in agreement, smiling genuinely at him- making Abbey blush his forest green. They all laugh, surprised.

 

Maybe this life, Abbey will be happy?


	2. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skele-family announce the new life of Abbey after them being alive for 2 whole weeks, and is forced to introduce himself to them. Not that he will let that dampen his cheery and adorable attitude. He will show people that kindness is the way to go, no matter what.
> 
> Oh and also here's the link for the look of him when he's a teenager:  
> Ok so it refused to load for some reason ill look into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheehheeeh. I wonder why his speaking is so developed so early? Maybe it has to deal with him being able to talk clearly in his past life? Who knows? Also, Giddy is Abbey's official nickname for Greater Dog. And another thing, Yes G.D can speak but L.D can't cause yeah. Same with the Toby dog. Heeheee

**~~"PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! I ONLY WISH TO CONTINUE SEEING THE STARS OF LIFE!"~~ **

 

**~~"DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"~~ **

 

* * *

 

 

"WAAA!!! WAA-WAAA!!" Abbey cries out, terrified yet again from another night terror, his blue magic-coloring his eyes a red(for determination. WAIT! from a monster!? What is this?!)- flinging items across the room. Suddenly someone teleports to him, causing him to instinctively fling a baby rattle into the back of their skull. He lets out a grunt, as it hit him at a high speed, and _very hard_.

 

"shh.. shh.. it's ok abbey, calm down. it was just a nightmare. shhhhh..." He picks up Abbey as he speaks, carefully rubbing Abbey's skull to soothe him. He then notices Abbey's eyes glowing red. Red stands for determination- so this confuses and worries Sans. Abbey could MELT! Sans doesn't want his baby bro to die!! But as he checks his stats, everything seems normal. Well- for Abbey's stats anyways. Even though it seems like Abbey is the strongest boss monster in existence even at a such young age. Enough getting sidetracked!

 

As Sans soothingly pets his skull, the magic disappears from his eyelights, making the eye lights turning back to the soft, scared pupils stare at his older brother. 'Oh no.. I am such a burden.' His forest green tears continued to trail down his face, making him look very heart-wrenching to Sans.

 

"shhhh.. calm down, it's ok. stop cryin' please." Sans continues petting their skull until finally, his baby brother falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Later that day.._ **

 

"Hey Gaster, who's the baby with ya?" Gaster flashes G.D a smile, letting G.D look at the small bundled up baby curiously. They were all currently inside Grillby's, to introduce the town to Abbey. Abbey shys away from anyone who approaches them, not seeming to be comfortable yet to trust them. His last life, although he can't remember it clearly, people abused his kindness to everyone in their own ways. This made him have trust issues, even in this life.

 

"This is Abbey. Abbey, say hi to G.D." Gaster gives Abbey a patient smile, making Abbey blush. 

 

 

"What?! Gaster he's just two weeks old! He can't possibly-" He was interrupted by the youngest, most shy sounding voice ever.

 

 

"H-hi.. Giddy.." G.D's jaw drops at their ability to speak, but he quickly recovers.

 

"Giddy? I like that nickname! I'll take it!" Abbey lets out a giggle. They like Giddy, they funny.

 

Soon enough, everyone in the bar crowds around the baby, just to coo over him. He lets out another laugh, this time very happy to get so much positive attention. A happy blush spreads to his face, and he lets out jaw-dropping words. "Famiwy! Yu guyz famiwy!" 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Huge time skip!** _

 

He is now 5 years old. He can speak and walk easily now. He is so developed that his family are trying to find out what happened to cause it. Not that they'd find out. Heck, even Abbey doesn't know what's going on. His night terrors can't go a week without occurring, and they seem to be.. memories. But that's impossible! He only went through good things in his life! And all these night terrors scare him so much.. that he fears sleep. But he still somehow looks like heaven kissed him. His green eye lights stayed soft, kind. He still has the blue and green scarf, and he also wears black pants with a green and yellow striped sweater.

 

He walks towards his brother, sans, who is now 15 years old. "Brother, where's Papy again?" Sans turns to Abbey, expertly flipping pancakes even without looking.

 

"don't ya remember? paps is being dad's little helper at the lab today with cleaning." Abbey chuckles at that, knowing full well how much of a neat freak his 10 year old brother was. Abbey smiles up at Sans, causing him to blush blue. Abbey lets out a giggle, going back to the living room to watch some old cartoons they found at the dump.

 

Abbey feels so loved.

 

* * *

 

 

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Leave a kudos and comment to inform me of your feedback or any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Leave a kudos and comment if you want to!


End file.
